


Reconnaissance

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How well do they really know each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the latter half of S1 if you ignore Simon, or early S2 if you don't. ;) Should be part of a longer fic but the rest of the story hasn't been revealed to me yet, so it stands on its own for now.
> 
> Has been looked at in whole or in part and commented on by the following people (in no particular order): Elvinborn, Oparu, Angelqueen04, Agentcat47"&gt;, and probably Ro because I share lots of stuff with her. I'm fairly certain Vicki had a look at it too. And probably a lot of people I've forgotten in the intervening time; sorry if that's true.
> 
> IIRC, inspired by a scene from Cold Case.
> 
> More than you wanted to know about the word 'reconnaissance': One, it's one of the longer forms of 'recon,' (as in, to gather information). Two, it's French for 'recognition.' Three, 'connaissance' means 'knowledge' so there's kind of an association there too. Only took me two years to think of a title for this one, and then it struck me at about one this morning.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ October 2007.

"Nobody saw it coming, Elizabeth. Not even Heightmeyer."

"I know. But it makes you wonder how well any of us know each other."

Though it was a perfectly logical statement given the situation and there was nothing apparently different about her tone of voice or body language, John caught a subtext to her words, feeling it more on an instinctual level than a conscious one. Without even knowing what he was going to say he began speaking, his voice lowering, moving a step closer with every point he made.

"Your favourite colour is red." Step.

"You prefer tea over coffee and you take both with one sugar and milk." Step.

"You have a tattoo on your inside left ankle." Step.

"You love pasta, hate fish, and your favourite flavour of ice cream is black cherry." Step.

"You're a night person and love autumn." Step.

"You cry every time we lose someone." Step.

"You go running on the east pier when you can't sleep." Step.

"You're ticklish." Step.

"The one thing you miss most from Earth is your dog." Step.

By the time he stopped they were nearly toe to toe, his voice barely above a whisper. Elizabeth was staring up at him all huge liquid eyes and short shallow breaths and John swallowed, hard.

"I swear to god, Elizabeth, you need to stop looking at me like that before I—"

The rest of his warning – or threat; he wasn't quite sure which – was cut off by her lips on his.

Though caught off-guard, John didn't hesitate in responding. One hand went to her hip, the other to the back of her head, and he backed her up until they were both stopped by a pillar. The hands on his chest slid up to twine around his neck and pull him closer, her lips parting beneath his and her tongue slipping into his mouth as if they'd done this a hundred times before. John groaned, the hand on Elizabeth's hip sliding around to her back and then lower, pulling her flush against his body even as he trapped her more securely against the column. She gasped into his mouth, her right leg wrapping around his left as she arched into him. Unable to stop himself he groaned again at the increased contact, hungrily deepening the kiss, his entire world focused on the taste of her.

Needing to breathe, John pulled back and dropped his head to her shoulder. One hand brushed through his hair and he turned his face into her neck, nipping gently at the soft skin there, feeling her rapid heartbeat through her pulse point. "Elizabeth," he whispered against her skin. She moaned softly and he felt the vibration against his lips, his entire body shuddering in response.

Elizabeth used the hand in his hair to tip his head up, staring at him with undisguised want before kissing him once again. His hands slid beneath her shirt to span the warm expanse of her back, one moving around to her side before easing up, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. She broke their kiss, tipping her head back and making a noise that sounded dangerously close to a whimper, and his hips pressed into hers in a blind attempt to ease the growing ache.

The sharp bolt of pure _need_ was enough make John pull back. While few people besides the two of them tended to come out onto this balcony, it was by no means private. What they were doing had already passed the acceptable limits of public displays of affection and was rapidly heading towards something that, were they back on Earth, would have them up on charges of indecency.

He studied Elizabeth's face, trying to calm his ragged breathing as she half-opened eyes full of desire and confusion to look at him. "We can't do this here," he murmured, carefully removing his hands from beneath her shirt before forcing himself to move back, if only a step. The slight distance helped to clear his head.

A little bit, at least.

Lips red and parted as she panted for breath, Elizabeth blinked heavily. It took as much willpower as John had ever needed to keep from taking that one step forward, lifting her against the pillar, and wrapping her legs around his waist; with blinding certainty he knew that this was how she would look post-coital, and he suddenly wanted that more than he could remember ever wanting anything in his life. His resolve nearly broke when she finally answered him, her voice low and husky and _different_, somehow.

"You're right," she acknowledged, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the column. They were both quiet for a moment, and then she regarded him through half-opened eyes. "That was… unexpected."

John wanted to laugh but his body was still too caught up in what they had just been doing to make that transition. "You could say that," was all he could manage. Then, needing to make sure, he cautiously asked, "Are we okay?"

She smiled, and the little knot of tension he hadn't even been aware of until that moment eased. "We're okay," she affirmed. They were quiet again, watching each other, until Elizabeth straightened. The movement brought her closer to him and John reflexively licked his lips, biting back a groan when he realized he could actually _taste_ her. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists but didn't move away when she brushed against him on her way to the door.

"Oh, and John?" he heard her call as she moved further away from him. "I'm ticklish in places you don't even know about yet."

John froze as his over-taxed brain processed her words, and then spun around to stare at the closing balcony doors with a dumbfounded look. Giving it all of a second's thought he chased after her, feeling an idiotic grin spread over his face as he followed Elizabeth across the control room.

_\--end--_


End file.
